


Bunny

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 仏英, 哈利波特Paro, 米英 - Freeform, 金三角 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦出身于法国的纯血巫师家族，作为布斯巴顿魔法学院的交换生来到霍格沃茨，在那里他见到了亚瑟·柯克兰——斯莱特林的学生，出身英国纯血家族，弗朗西斯从出生就相识的好友——以及一个似乎认识亚瑟的格兰芬多麻瓜学生。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 。仏视角，仏英剧情为主，结局是米英。

哈利波特PARO

只是借鉴了魔法世界的大设定 私设贵族家庭规则严苛，从小培养孩子冷静无情且虚伪。

\---

这是弗朗西斯第一次来到霍格沃茨，这里和地处法国的布斯巴顿魔法学校很不一样，在法国，他们有美丽的庭院和喷泉，而不是危险四伏的禁林和黑湖。

正值青春期的男孩女孩们坐在大厅，对于远道而来的异国学生充满好奇，他们看向身着优雅服装的布斯巴顿交换生，或是憧憬或是害羞，在弗朗西斯露出微笑时尖叫连连。

身边的同学撇撇嘴，嘲笑英国的乡巴佬巫师总是爱大惊小怪，弗朗西斯反常地没有搭腔，他将目光投向斯莱特林学院的方向，终于找到了那双与围巾完美相配的眼睛，并报以微笑。眼睛的主人也看到了他，但他并没有像那些女孩一样激动尖叫，而是还给他一个瘪嘴，不过弗朗西斯知道，那就是他的笑。至少是这两年里的笑。

在宣布完布斯巴顿的二十位七年级学生将会在这里交换学习半个学年后，他们被带到了事先安排好的位置就坐，弗朗西斯坐在最旁边，他的左边是一群戴着红色围巾的格兰芬多学生，他们在用餐中热闹地交谈，与右手边安静切割煎鱼块的布斯巴顿学生形成鲜明对比。其中最活泼的是一个坐在他斜对面的男生，他很奇怪地操着一口美国口音，与周围所有学生打成一片。他们在讨论晚饭后的休息时间，有人提议偷偷溜去魁地奇球场兜风，有人提议去温室里偷些搞怪的植物，一直兴高采烈的美国学生却突然安静下来，总算开始吃饭。

“阿尔弗雷德，你一会儿干什么？”

“呃……”

听见这个心虚的迟疑，弗朗西斯习惯性地抬起头，却发现那个之前还在手舞足蹈的男孩愣愣地越过他的肩膀，看向远处的某个地方，几乎就在一瞬间涨红了脸。太明显了，肯定是和哪个女生有约会的计划，却又不好意思在朋友们面前承认。弗朗西斯摇摇头，想要回头看看是什么样的女生，只在那个方向看到了斯莱特林的学生们，和布斯巴顿的交流生一样，他们并没有人抬头，只有那个熟悉的金色发旋微微晃动了一下。

身边响起起哄的嘘声，阿尔弗雷德慌忙制止，却起了反效果，他的一个朋友甚至开始打趣。

“还惦记着你的斯莱特林啊，都说了他们怎么可能会理你，没把你这个麻瓜一魔杖打成灰就不错了。更何况还是那个纯血大家族的柯……”

“嘿快点闭嘴吧大卫！你的煎鱼不要我就拿走了！”

纯血大家族的柯？弗朗西斯看了那个依旧脸红的男生一眼，而对方也发现了他的目光，他笑着对弗朗西斯说了一句你好，却因为没有首先自我介绍而没有得到相同的回应。身边的那个大卫在他耳边悄悄说了什么，而他只是不以为意地耸了耸肩，再次对弗朗西斯露出了开朗的微笑。

交换生们被安排住宿于格兰芬多的宿舍，而与位于八楼的格兰芬多休息室正相反，斯莱特林的休息室位于幽暗的地下，在一片绿色照明下，弗朗西斯找到了那个最明亮的地方。

“亚瑟。”

他叫了那个名字，而名字的主人从暖炉旁的椅子上抬起头，摆出一副不情愿的样子接受了他的贴面吻。在这样的距离下，弗朗西斯看到了他眼下的乌青和眼中的血丝。为了N.E.W.Ts这么拼命吗，明明他肯定能够轻松获得优异的成绩。弗朗西斯分了神，在离开那个冰冷的脸颊时不小心将嘴唇蹭到了另一个人的嘴角，这并不是什么大不了的事情，与他们这两年多所做的其他事相比，所以他并没有为此道歉，可亚瑟却很明显收到惊吓，立刻推开了他。休息室里有人看向这边，但就和大多数纯血贵族一样，他们对这样的闹剧没有兴趣，弗朗西斯猜想，如果他和亚瑟就在这里做了那些本应是秘密的事情，他们也不会有什么表面上的反应。

但他并没有那样的兴趣，于是请求亚瑟带他参观学校，借口与他一起离开，在路过公共卫生间时，将亚瑟拉进了隔间。

他们已经几个月没有见面了，柯克兰家和波诺佛瓦家有着密不可分的联姻关系，而他和亚瑟也从幼时就是好友，在这两年里，两人甚至发展成为比好友更近一步的关系，可上一次的假期弗朗西斯被父亲派去德国参与其他家族的社交宴会，他没有见到依照习惯前往波诺佛瓦家的亚瑟。

“你长高了？”本来需要低下头才能亲吻到的耳廓，现在只需要稍稍倾斜身体，他将软骨咬进嘴里，伸手想要解下那个打得完美无比的领带结，却被握住右手制止了动作。

“抱歉，我，和别人约了要见面，”亚瑟低着头，整理稍微乱掉的领带，让它重新恢复整齐。

“没什么可抱歉的，那我就自己随便转转了，明天见。”

弗朗西斯看着亚瑟消失在走廊尽头，他没有跟上去，也没有不满他的临时逃离。虽然比朋友多了一点，但他们并不是能够不满对方的关系，永远都不可能是。弗朗西斯想起了因为父亲反对而不能与他一起来霍格沃茨交换的双胞胎妹妹，她才是有资格抱怨亚瑟的人，可就像弗朗西斯一样，她也从来没有对亚瑟有过任何不满。

在城堡内闲晃的时间里，不少女生害羞地向他搭话，而向来喜欢和女孩们多聊两句的弗朗西斯却没有这个兴致，他满脑子都是亚瑟泛红的脸，还有那些只有他能够听到的声音。他一路出神，直到再次见到脑海里的那个人，在图书馆里，熟悉的发旋背对着他，亚瑟侧过脸，正和谁说话。

原来今晚约了同学一起学习吗。他正想走上去打招呼，就看见亚瑟笑了，那不是在大厅里瘪嘴的笑，甚至不是他在双方家族里真诚却虚假的笑。弗朗西斯很久都没有见过他那样的表情了，他想不起那是在两人偷偷养了小兔子之后，还是之前。不知道理由地，他离开了那里，没有看见另一个人的脸，只知道那是一个格兰芬多的学生。

夜晚，在呼吸声平稳的宿舍里，小鸟的银色亮影在窗户上跳跃不停，它落在弗朗西斯的脸庞，将他唤醒。而就像他与亚瑟约定好的一样，弗朗西斯跟随知更鸟的守护神走出宿舍，经过无人的休息室，在走廊的尽头看见了它的主人。亚瑟站在石壁前，在几次走动后，一道大门出现于墙壁，弗朗西斯被拉着走进这个凭空出现的房间，在下一秒，门扉消失，额头抵在他的胸口。

“亚瑟？”

这样的问句从来没有过回答，弗朗西斯抬起手臂，他知道自己想要拥抱他，可最终还是选择放下。在几分钟后，亚瑟抬起头，他笑了一下，不是虚假，却也不是真实，好像是在自嘲。

“不想做吗？”

当然想。弗朗西斯低下头，而亚瑟则有意偏开了脸，他不想要接吻，弗朗西斯很清楚，在第一次被拒绝之后他就没有再尝试过，亚瑟也没有怀疑过他，没有像今天这样刻意躲避。可能是因为今晚在休息室的那个意外，弗朗西斯猜测。他没有说什么，只是伸出手，终于成功解开了那个几小时前没有解开的领带，将它扔在一边。

亚瑟躺在桌子上，他抬起腿，任由弗朗西斯在那朵鲜艳的玫瑰花苞上落下亲吻，花苞随着肌肉颤抖，像是被雨滴敲打，随后，在规律的节奏里逐渐开放。这样奇异的魔法纹样弗朗西斯从不知晓，他知道柯克兰家族的人都拥有玫瑰花的纹身，也早知道亚瑟纹身的地方，可在那个夜晚，在亚瑟不知道是疼痛还是快乐的呼吸里，他才第一次看见了那朵花，也第一次知道它只会在最隐密的时刻悄悄开放。

亚瑟确实长高了，短短几个月，从前只能挂在他肩头的脚跟现在已经能够到达脑后，同样变化的还有他的样子。他又向着黑暗的深渊迈进了吗，那些黑眼圈可能并不是因为考试复习，而是单纯的失眠，因为明明已经是深夜，他却将弗朗西斯叫到自己身边。弗朗西斯想要停下，却被催促继续，直到亚瑟在第三次的高潮后精疲力竭地昏睡过去。

他小心地将他抱起，在仔细清理后想要为亚瑟穿好衣服，就在整理长袍时，一个白色的东西从口袋里掉出。那是由白纸折成的传信鸟，不是亚瑟小时候常用的知更鸟形状，弯钩状的鸟喙说明它是一只猛禽，而不是随处可见的温顺小鸟。传信鸟的把戏只流行在小孩之间，即使不是纯血巫师，也不会在这个年纪还使用它，更不要说是亚瑟。这是谁给他的，里面又写了什么？弗朗西斯知道他不应该打开，可亚瑟突然从肩头滑落，他急忙抱住了那个失去平衡的脑袋，在慌乱中，传信鸟的化形咒语被打破，白纸摊开，上面的内容一目了然。

「好久不见啦！」

这封信没有抬头，也没有落款，只是短短的一句。这在从小接受贵族教育的弗朗西斯看来十分无礼，而他知道，亚瑟比自己更加注意礼仪，如果收到这样的信，他一定会将它扔进壁炉里烧得一干二净。可这封信没有，它被他放进了长袍的内部口袋里，这不是因为他还没有看过，因为那下面就是亚瑟写下的回复：

「好久不见。」

一笔一划，是再熟悉不过的字体，可同样没有署名，这完全不是他的样子。那个人在亚瑟的回复后写了一些奇怪的符号，弗朗西斯并没有看懂，只隐约觉得那些符号组合起来有些像是脸。这是谁？弗朗西斯想不到可能的人选，只有图书馆的那个格兰芬多的背影一直在脑海里飘散不去。

在清晨，亚瑟先他一步醒来，他们整理好各自的衣服，在离开前，弗朗西斯从怀里拿出了一封信。信封由丝绸制成，紫色的鸢尾绽放于洁白信封的角落，上面还带着没有散尽的香气。

“弗朗西丝卡给你的。”

亚瑟伸出手，在捏住信封前略微迟疑，但还是将它放进了长袍的口袋里，在右边，不是那个传信鸟的左边。随着信封一起隐藏的，是他脸上难得出现的轻松表情。没有人在收到枷锁后还能继续微笑。弗朗西斯知道他的烦恼，他一直都知道，也知道就是因为这些压力，亚瑟才会与他变成这样的关系。所以他拨开亚瑟遮挡半个耳朵的头发，再次在那个被咬得泛红的耳廓上留下亲吻。“你如果不想看，我可以替你回复。”他能够模仿亚瑟的字迹，真实到其主人都难以分辨，他也能够模仿亚瑟拘谨的语气，因为他们从小就接受着相同的教导，他知道该怎么回复来自婚约者的书信，他们应该礼貌、又比常人要来得亲密。

不过亚瑟从没有答应过让他代笔，有底线的绅士不会做出这样的事情，即使他曾经靠在弗朗西斯的怀里写下回复，即使他们在写信的途中继续了令人脚尖发抖的情事，亚瑟始终都是亲自完成回信。可就像之前那个开心的笑、和不知名的传信鸟，亚瑟再次做出了奇怪的选择：他从怀里掏出那封精致的来信，将它递还弗朗西斯。

“麻烦你了，抱歉。”

他头也不回地离开了这个来无影去无踪的房间。

布斯巴顿的学生们并不喜欢格兰芬多休息室，弗朗西斯很清楚原因，这里太吵闹了。格兰芬多的学生来自各种家庭，其中很多人是麻瓜出身，他们并不熟悉巫师家族的习惯，也不想让自己去熟悉，总是吵吵闹闹抱作一团，让布斯巴顿的学生们无奈侧目。霍格沃茨应该安排他们住进斯莱特林的宿舍，弗朗西斯时常这么想，那里离亚瑟很近，他也不用每天从八楼跑到地下去和他见面。

不过住在这里也有好处。那个总是被两人使用的奇怪的房间——亚瑟后来说那是有求必应屋——只出现在八楼的走廊，弗朗西斯只用走出格兰芬多的休息室就能见到等待在墙壁前的亚瑟。这对于还不熟悉城堡地形又时常偷溜进去的弗朗西斯来说方便多了。毕竟他们的关系并不能被别人知晓，即使是丑事繁多的贵族家庭，和双胞胎妹妹的未婚夫纠缠不清这种事，也绝对不是能够被轻松笑过的事情。

但最近亚瑟来找他的频率是不是太高了？坐在格兰芬多休息室的角落，弗朗西斯皱起眉头。他知道那样的行为对于亚瑟来说并不是它本来的意味，只有在被家族牢笼困得喘不过气时，亚瑟才会主动让知更鸟来邀请他，其余的时候大多都是弗朗西斯主动靠近。可这里是霍格沃茨，并不是在柯克兰家，也不是波诺佛瓦家，没有人会给他压力，没有人每天逼迫他面对那些没有光亮的未来。亚瑟他到底怎么了？还没有等他仔细思考，其他人的叫喊就将思路彻底打断。

“阿尔弗雷德，你多大了，别玩这种小孩子的东西了，要是被教授看到又要害我们一起挨骂！”

“这里是格兰芬多休息室，那个斯莱特林的老正经怎么可能会看到！”

随着他几声夸张的大笑，房间里突然下起大雪，雪片从天花板上降落，掉在了弗朗西斯的腿上。那不是雪花，而是一只传信鸟，弯钩的喙，尖利的爪，与一个月前从亚瑟口袋里掉出的一模一样。

“这是你做的吗？”

他拿起纸鸟笑着问，被称作阿尔弗雷德的学生点点头，还没有来得及回答就被朋友们从桌子上拽下来强迫他收拾掉一地的‘雪花’。弗朗西斯掏出魔杖，他没有念出咒语，只是轻轻一挥，地上和桌上、还有众人身上的传信鸟一瞬间消失无踪，只剩下他手里的这一只。休息室里的学生们无不惊叹，其中当然也包括闹剧的主角，他冲弗朗西斯比了个麻瓜常用的赞赏手势，感谢他的帮助。

“这是什么鸟？”弗朗西斯保持着脸上的微笑，对于像他和亚瑟这样出身古老家族的纯血巫师来说，控制表情比施咒要简单得多。

“白头海雕，我的守护神，怎么样，很帅吧？”阿尔弗雷德得意地扬起嘴角，“我是美国人，它正好和我的国家的国鸟一样，我很自豪哦！”

这话刚落，休息室内再次被嘘声填满，大家七嘴八舌地开始打趣，每个人都说着不同的话，但弗朗西斯听清了，他们都是同样的意思。

「明明你在床头挂满了知更鸟。」

“你喜欢知更鸟吗？”弗朗西斯继续提问，而本来就因为好友的起哄而涨红脸的阿尔弗雷德更是紧张得结巴不停，他我我我了半天，最后也只能靠朋友给出答案。

“他当然喜欢了，不过他更喜欢那个用知更鸟的人！哈哈哈！”

阿尔弗雷德恼羞成怒，他拿出魔杖嚷嚷着要给大卫施加禁言咒。弗朗西斯在无人察觉的地方握住了右手，他努力平复躁动不安的心，想要阻止自己说出那些话。明明早就习惯于伪装表情和内心，可就在这些吵闹的学生中，他失控了。

“你是说亚瑟柯克兰？”休息室突然安静下来。这里没有来自大家族的巫师，大部分都是对巫师家族没有半点了解的麻瓜，他们根本不知道弗朗西斯与亚瑟早就认识，毕竟除了那些夜晚的私会，他们几乎没有在人前有过交谈。所有人的目光都集中在弗朗西斯身上，可他却已经无法停下，“你喜欢他？”

被带着第一刺破不算是秘密的秘密，面前的少年深吸一口气，像是要吓走什么一样大喊着承认了。这一次，没有人再起哄吹哨，休息室内安静得只有壁炉内火花的爆响，很明显，所有人都感受到这个从法国前来的纯血巫师交换生被惹怒了。

可是怒意所指的目标没有回避他的眼神，他甚至再次重复了那个宣言。弗朗西斯终于能够重新掌控情绪，他放松身体，又换上一贯的完美笑容，施咒将手中被捏皱的传信鸟展开抻平，在上面写下简短的一行，又将它折回原来的样子，飘进阿尔弗雷德的手中。

依旧没有解除防备的麻瓜小心打开它，在看见其中的内容后不可置信地抬起头。

“和谁？！”

“我的双胞胎妹妹。”

阿尔弗雷德脸色难看地跑出休息室，传信鸟被扔在地上，在凭空而起的火苗里化为银色的粉末。

那天晚上，亚瑟又找了他，他将弗朗西斯推在地上，一言不发地脱下长袍，扔掉领带，在疼痛中咬住嘴唇，花瓣逐渐展开。有什么落在身上，冰凉又不断绝，弗朗西斯摸上亚瑟的脸颊，那里潮湿一片。他记起两人第一次的交缠，庆祝婚约的祝福信封被扔在一旁，他抱着弗朗西斯，在层层无形的枷锁里放声哭泣，请求他用这种方式救救自己。

弗朗西斯曾经问过原因，那是他们在波诺佛瓦家地下室里度过的第三个秘密夜晚。亚瑟将头靠在他的肩膀，在十几秒的思考后给出回答。

“只有你能让我在黑暗里看到一瞬间的蓝天。”

他稍微扬起脸，露出微笑，比从前僵硬了不少，但还是能看出嘴角的上扬。那是弗朗西斯第一次试图亲吻他，也是最后一次。在嘴唇接触的前一个瞬间，亚瑟躲开了。不过那不是他第一次想要亲吻他，那个第一次很早，早于羞耻的偷情，甚至早于青春期。早在他们的白兔死亡之后，亚瑟仰起脸，他在忍耐眼泪，而弗朗西斯想要亲吻他。

哭泣不止的人还在逞强动作，弗朗西斯强行中断了这场释放的旅行，亚瑟坐在他的身边，像回忆中的那个夜晚一样，将头靠在肩膀。

“这里好黑，弗朗西斯。”

他的话有气无力，即使是地下室的那个僵硬的微笑，这段时间来的亚瑟也已经无法做到，弗朗西斯目睹了他被冰封的过程，他曾经天真地以为这些发疯一样的拥抱可以让他重获温暖，可最高级的疯狂与放纵也只是稍微减缓了他迈向黑暗的脚步。

弗朗西斯没有使用荧光闪烁，他偏过头，像是小时候安慰因为跌倒而哭泣的亚瑟一样，亲吻了他的额头。那个男孩在哭，被他的父亲发现后还得到了比跌倒更加凶猛的训斥，禁止他再次哭泣。弗朗西斯帮他擦掉了眼泪，教给他忍耐泪水的方法，可那似乎并没有完全起作用，至少在订婚的那个夜晚，至少在这里，他还是在流泪。

如果那时候他没有让他学会忍耐，而是让他可以在自己面前尽情释放，亚瑟还会拒绝那个地下室的吻吗？他将嘴唇下移，亲吻还在颤抖的眼角，又带着湿咸的泪水打湿鼻尖。亚瑟没有躲避，这让弗朗西斯重新燃起细微的火焰，他屏住呼吸慢慢靠近，终于如愿以偿。那两片嘴唇和想象中一样柔软，它们没有回应，却足以烧蚀大脑，弗朗西斯抚摸他脸颊的泪水，他想要告诉他你可以哭，我会安慰你、我会拥抱你，却在试图将亲吻更进一步时被猛地推开。

亚瑟低着头，一言不发。

“为什么？”弗朗西斯问他。只要你能够接受它，不管什么样的黑暗，我都可以站在你身边，你想要看见蓝天也好、荧光也好，只要一个咒语都能实现。你知道的，明明知道却还是拒绝，“你只想要真正的蓝天吗？”

亚瑟再次靠近他、邀请他，在那些喘息的末尾，弗朗西斯听到了回答，叹息一般。

“我不能拥有它。”

你应该放下一切去追求它。终于，弗朗西斯鼓足了勇气想要这么说，可亚瑟突然将头枕在他的大腿上，已经停止哭泣的眼睛看向他。或许即使留在这里，亚瑟也能够重新获得快乐，我能够给他，就像他今晚接受了唇上的亲吻一样，总有一天，他会接受全部的吻，他会接受这个世界，会像我一样，即使依旧对蓝天充满憧憬，也能够在黑暗里顺利生存。

他低下头，在亚瑟躲开之前轻声告诉他，“你还有我。”躲闪的动作迟疑片刻，足够让弗朗西斯再次亲吻他的嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德看起来总是有话想说，他每每走近弗朗西斯，却又转头离开。弗朗西斯不知道他想要说什么，麻瓜研究课的知识不足以让他理解这个人的思维，他不明白为什么他还会每天去找亚瑟，不知道为什么他会在自认为无人的角落拉住亚瑟的手。但最让人不安的并不是那个麻瓜，而是亚瑟。亚瑟他从不拒绝阿尔弗雷德的靠近，他不拒绝他的笑和他那些无意义的斗嘴，也没有拒绝牵手。明明每到夜晚，他都会向弗朗西斯更加强烈地索求，不停重复自己不能拥有蓝天，却在白天用着迷的眼睛偷偷望向那个吵闹的方向。

弗朗西斯站在那个充满魔法的石壁前，眼前刻着精致的天平，一个兽人孩童不停在其上增添砝码，左边、右边，可天平始终不能保持水平。于是它不停在两边增加，终于，天平被压成了碎片，连同其上的砝码一起消失不见。

“它不可能完全平衡的，你早该知道这一点。”弗朗西斯对哭泣的兽人孩童说道，它向他眨了眨眼，似乎听懂了，又似乎没有。

“弗朗西斯！”

熟悉的声音突然在身后响起，弗朗西斯转过身，亚瑟脸上有些红，额头上的汗珠在发亮，似乎是快步赶来，甚至是跑来的。

还没有等弗朗西斯开口询问，墙壁闪烁，有求必应屋的门扉出现。弗朗西斯站在房间中央的空地上，短发乱翘的脑袋再次抵上他的胸膛。

“亚瑟？”

与平常一样，胸前的人没有任何回话，在他第二次叫起名字时伸手试图解开他的皮带扣，金属搭扣的碰撞声在房间里格外清晰。亚瑟的邀请总是别扭而沉默，可这一次他直白又主动，甚至要求弗朗西斯停下还没有完成的扩张直接开始。

亚瑟双手撑在桌面，本应在情事中泛红的脖颈一片苍白，冷汗直流。可他却催促弗朗西斯继续，深呼吸着，尽力缓解身体的不适。

弗朗西斯俯下身亲吻亚瑟的耳尖，每察觉到一丝放松就推进一步。逐渐，抵抗的肌肉开始迎合吞进，而亚瑟痛苦的呼吸也开始攀升热度，他稍稍偏过头，弗朗西斯看见了那双迷茫的眼睛。它们无法聚焦，更像是出于某种意愿被阻碍聚焦，只是涣散地看向弗朗西斯的额发周围。

正在由白反红的嘴唇动了动，它们发出了声音，两个单词，可弗朗西斯不敢相信，他停下，然后，为了验证自己是否听错，他靠近了那两片嘴唇，它们半张半闭着，没有躲开，在弗朗西斯试探着深入时，总是紧闭的牙齿在喘息中张开。

那之后再也不是试探，而是火山喷发熔岩，压抑于地下的高热瞬间爆发，弗朗西斯已经完全丧失了理智，只想要将从前一次又一次无法得到宣泄的情绪全部发泄在这个原因未知却得来不易的亲吻里。他一刻也不想离开想象多次的口腔，那里好像有什么甜甜的味道，是亚瑟最不喜欢的甜味，可他没有余力去思考，只顾着与主动交缠的舌尖共同舞蹈。

身下的肌肉快速收缩，停滞不前的性器被裹挟着再次开始深入，激烈交吻的唇间流出哼吟。在一个用力的完全挺进后，弗朗西斯被咬住了下嘴唇，血腥从最疼的那一点开始蔓延，咬破他的凶手似乎被这个味道唤醒了神智，他再次离开，将脸埋在桌面，只伴着节奏持续闷哼。

这样的拒绝如同冰水降落熔岩，非但没有为其降下温度，反而激起浓浓的白雾。弗朗西斯重重动作了两下，在听见一声没有压抑成功的呻吟后伸手掰过了那张脸，再次亲吻。

亚瑟在轻微反抗，他试图躲开，却没有成功。

“是你让我这么做的，别逃。”

他一次次地全部抽出又没入，而在这样的刺激下，亚瑟也终于放弃抵抗，再度与他亲密交缠。有了亲吻，这是两人之间最为激烈的一次身体相合，弗朗西斯无暇顾及技巧和温柔，而亚瑟也在略显粗狂和急躁的动作里很快到达巅峰。

在收缩的刺激里，弗朗西斯努力挽回最后一丝理智，他向亚瑟索要另一个许可，然后在一个主动凑上的亲吻里，他第一次在这具身体里到达了高潮，那些液体随着他的撤出流淌而下，被再次收紧的出口阻挡。

亚瑟的颤栗还未平息，在无法熄灭的火苗里，弗朗西斯抓住了那只手腕，将隐藏自己的人翻过身。“亚瑟，你…”你接受我了吗？你选择站在黑夜里了吗？

双腿环绕腰侧，弗朗西斯在短暂的休息后再次进入这场突如其来的风暴中。在那里，他满足地亲吻只会在梦中接纳自己的人，在他的拥抱里模糊了视线，一次又一次，他告诉自己，亚瑟持续失焦的双眼只是因为身体的高潮、无可分辨的呢喃里一定有他的名字。

如果不是，如果不是。他不愿意想象这个如果。

直到傍晚，亚瑟总算恢复了一些清醒，他向身下伸出手，液体溢出，滑落在手心。弗朗西斯想要为他清理，却在擦拭时听见了又一句喃喃自语。很清晰，和之前那些迷乱的语气截然不同。

“波诺佛瓦。”

弗朗西斯抬起头，那个本就已经僵硬冰封的脸变得更加平静，像是被雕刻而出的石膏塑像，美丽，却毫无生气。石壁上碎裂的天平突然显现脑海里，弗朗西斯强行将它甩去脑后，他亲吻着逐渐合拢的花瓣，再次告诉自己，亚瑟总会重新拾回笑容。

离开有求必应屋，对面格兰芬多休息厅里就出来了几个学生，他们看见了在走廊里快步行走的两个人——布斯巴顿的交换生在这里并不稀奇，可向来厌恶格兰芬多的斯莱特林却不应该出现在这里。

“亚瑟？”

并不陌生的声音叫了亚瑟的名字，阿尔弗雷德从众人身后走出，对于在这里看见亚瑟同样惊讶，却在看见弗朗西斯时稍微皱起了眉头。而近在身前的亚瑟明显在颤抖，他握住拳头，手背已经发白，他甚至没有看他一眼，只是加快脚步踏下楼梯台阶。

“亚瑟，等等！”

身后传来脚步声，阿尔弗雷德追了上来，弗朗西斯被他一把拨开，看他又一次拉住亚瑟的手。弗朗西斯无法再忍耐他再次动摇亚瑟的决定，他上前抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，将他从亚瑟手上拿开。

“亚瑟没有时间。”

阿尔弗雷德并没有就此罢休，他用另一只手握住亚瑟的肩膀，迫使他转过身。亚瑟依旧低着眼睛没有看他，却没有甩开肩上的手，相反地，他握住了它。

你不是已经选择我们的世界了吗？弗朗西斯没有来得及问出口，因为他被另一个人抢了先。

“亚瑟，你为什么躲着我？”阿尔弗雷德压低声音，盯着那些垂下的额前碎发，“我以为我们已经，我以为你也对我…”

“别说了。”亚瑟放开手，他想要离开，却再次被阻拦。

“为什么不说？你也是喜欢我的对吗，亚瑟，否则为什么会吻…”

“别说了！”

终于，亚瑟大声喝止了阿尔弗雷德没有完成的话，可弗朗西斯还是听到了他该听到的一切。亚瑟亲吻了他，那个无论如何都不肯撕掉禁区隔离带的亚瑟，他亲吻了那个麻瓜出身的美国男孩。

“那些，只是因为他吗，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯终于开口。那些主动又热情的吻，到底是因为什么？那不是因为亚瑟选择了天平的黑色一边，那只是他在试图拯救濒临崩溃的平衡。

舌尖发麻的忘情接吻、直到射出清亮液体的连续高潮、满溢而出的白色精液、颤抖着无法合拢的红肿穴口。需要这么多砝码相配平的天平另一端是什么？仅仅是一个普通的吻，它甚至可能只是在唇上的轻轻触碰。

亚瑟依旧沉默，而盯着他看的阿尔弗雷德脸色突然变得难看。

“这是什么？”

他的声音一反阳光开朗的常态，而顺着他的目光，弗朗西斯看到了亚瑟侧颈靠后方的吻痕，它在最后一次高潮时留下，本来被围巾遮蔽，却因为刚才的拉扯显露而出。

弗朗西斯习惯性地伸手替他拉高了围巾边缘，而亚瑟也没有对这样的触碰下意识地抗拒或躲避，毕竟他们刚刚结束长时间的激烈亲密，此时的身体并不会抵抗对方的靠近。就是这样自然的反应让阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，他不可置信地看看亚瑟，突然暴走，拿出魔杖抵在弗朗西斯的喉咙上。

“你！”他不顾周围学生们的窃窃私语，将弗朗西斯压在墙壁上质问，因为努力压低声音而显得格外咬牙切齿，“你对亚瑟做了什么？”

“我做的一切都是他想要的，”亚瑟没有制止这个可能会引起麻烦的行为，他只是看向弗朗西斯，用眼神告诉他不要将两人的关系告知面前的麻瓜。那几乎是恳求的眼神。弗朗西斯总是无法拒绝亚瑟恳求，可这一次，他突然觉得一阵疲累，那不止是来源于身体，“我们从两年前就是这样的关系，从和我的妹妹订婚开始，亚瑟就只属于柯克兰和波诺佛瓦，他无法离开我们的家族。”

这样陈腐的观念显然无法被现代的麻瓜大脑所接受，阿尔弗雷德不解地重复着婚约可以破除、爱情应该自由。弗朗西斯曾在麻瓜研究课上读到过他们对于束缚的反抗，也知道在现代的麻瓜社会里，婚姻只是出于双方的自愿选择。可魔法学院里有麻瓜研究课，却没有古老的纯血巫师家族研究课，阿尔弗雷德根本不明白加诸于他们身上的枷锁。它无法被挣脱，他们只能学会戴着镣铐舞蹈，否则只会失去更多。

白兔蹦跳在脑海，它是他与亚瑟偷偷养下的唯一一只非使魔宠物，那是他们第一次尝试打破枷锁，最后，他们只得到了白兔的尸体，它睁着眼睛，虹膜比平时还要红上很多。亚瑟坐在地上抚摸着它，叫它的名字，可白兔没有再摇晃耳朵。

“琼斯，”亚瑟终于有了动作，他搭上阿尔弗雷德的右手臂，似乎想要将它拉下，可力量无法与之匹敌，让这个动作看上去就像是他只是想要抓住他，“我对你并没有你想的那种感情，那只是我觉得好奇而已。”他笑了一下，弗朗西斯知道它全是虚假，“我想知道波诺佛瓦家之外的吻会是什么样的味道，谢谢你满足我的好奇，但我还是更喜欢熟悉的味道。”

熟悉的味道。亚瑟的谎言让弗朗西斯想要发笑，他在用全身的力气逞强，像一只面对巨大敌人的小小动物，将毛发竖起，装作凶猛不可挡。

被用作恐吓的毛发，弗朗西斯原本该坦然以对，他被亚瑟当作过各种各样的东西：唯一的好友、波诺佛瓦家的一员、发泄压力的共犯。所以一个谎言的佐证而已，他为什么会对这个身份有所不满呢？

他愿意成为亚瑟的任何人，他也一直是这么做的。可是今天，他不再想了。

“亚瑟没有亲吻过我，他也没有亲吻过弗朗西丝卡，更没有亲吻过波诺佛瓦家的任何人。”他趁着阿尔弗雷德被惊讶分神，挣开束缚，看向亚瑟。他满脸诧异，似乎是不明白为什么他会出卖自己，而弗朗西斯稍稍弯下腰，在他的两颊落下道别的亲吻，“结束吧，亚瑟。”

他踏上那些连续不断的台阶，似乎有什么拉住了他繁琐的衣料，但那可能只是楼廊的装饰，所以弗朗西斯没有回过头。

接下来的两周，他都没有再见到过亚瑟。他没有再前去黑湖下的休息室，而亚瑟也没有派来银色的守护神。亚瑟和那个麻瓜怎么样了？他不得而知。

黑夜再度降临，弗朗西斯来到禁林的边缘练习咒语，他试图改变面前水晶球内的预言，可魔杖闪烁，里面的乌云依旧不曾改变，准确预示着明日的天气。突然，密云更加浓重，金色闪电出现其间，大雨落下。弗朗西斯回过头，熟悉的绿色魔杖光芒正对着已经改变预言满是谎言的水晶球。

久未见面的人收起魔杖，他一步步走近，又像那个在有求必应屋里的午后一样，将额头抵在弗朗西斯的胸膛。

“他会死，就像我们的兔子一样，”亚瑟紧紧抓住他的前襟，声音沉闷而模糊，“被我的父亲或者是你的父亲下咒杀死，不管我怎么施下复活的禁咒它都不会再回来。到最后，还是只有我们两个，弗朗西斯。”

胸前一片湿凉，弗朗西斯记起那个夜晚，失去了兔子的亚瑟就是这样在他胸口压抑伤心，而他，也第一次紧紧抱住了他，亲吻他的双眼。

弗朗西斯很想再次那样做，可他不能。他不能在亲吻那双眼睛后不继续亲吻鼻尖，不能在亲吻鼻尖后不亲吻那两片嘴唇。不能在与他接吻之后不继续拥抱他。可是那样太可悲了，太危险了，不论是对亚瑟，还是对他自己。

于是他推开亚瑟，却在开口拒绝前被制止了嘴唇的动作。那个人的嘴里比之前更甜了，而弗朗西斯知道了那是什么味道，是可乐，他三天前鬼迷心窍地向一个麻瓜买了一瓶，在里面尝到了那个甜味。

“你想要把我当成谁，亚瑟！”

他愤怒地将他一把推开，亚瑟踉跄着后退两步，差一点摔倒，他轻轻地抽了口气，好像在忍着什么的疼痛。

“我没有把你当成谁，”他再次靠近，仰起脸在弗朗西斯唇边说话，拉着他的手伸向衣料内里，大腿附近一片湿黏，而那个隐秘的地方异常柔软。那分明是刚刚才被尽情地使用过。“弗朗西斯，我不用把你当成谁。”

“你就这样丢下他来这里？”

“我施了催眠咒，他不会醒来的。”

亚瑟伸手抚摸他，可没能得到期望的反应。弗朗西斯捏住他的下巴，他想要从那双眼睛里看出端倪，可那里并没有任何线索。

“你已经做出选择了，不用再来找我保持平衡。”

“保持平衡？”

“这不就是你要我抱你的理由吗？每一次你想要逃走就会来找我，在我的怀里闭上眼睛放弃自己。亚瑟，我做不到了，我不想做你逃避的工具，不想看着你继续崩溃下去，你知道我…”

“弗朗西斯，我也爱你。”

突如其来的告白像是石化咒语，让弗朗西斯僵在原地。柔软的舌头撬开齿缝，再次亲昵相缠。

这根本没有逻辑，和所爱之人做爱后又向另一个人告白接吻。弗朗西斯在逐渐燃烧的火苗里终于恢复清醒，“你爱我就像爱那个麻瓜吗？”他问道。果然，亚瑟停下了亲吻，再次将额头靠在胸口。

“不是，”他坦诚地承认了，“他就是那个我们都曾经幻想过的新世界，有自由、有梦想、有一颗属于自己的心，我从那么多年前就憧憬着那样的世界，爱着那样的世界。但你，弗朗西斯，”他收紧怀抱，甚至让弗朗西斯开始呼吸困难，“你是我的家族，是我恨不得毁灭的魔法世界，可是我没有毁掉它、没有逃离它，我恨它，可是我也是它的一员，我怎么可能一点都不爱它？”

他从来没有试图逃走。

“我不想抛弃那个世界，不想离开你。”

“那你的新世界呢？你不要他了吗？”

亚瑟抬起脸，他没有哭，而是看着弗朗西斯的眼睛，“我根本无法留住他，他会被我害死，连灵魂都被撕成碎片无法拼接。所以，到最后还是只有我们两个人。”因为夜晚变得冰冷的嘴唇再次碰触，亚瑟在不稳的气息里说个不停，“别离开我，弗朗西斯，我只有你，如果连你也离开，我还剩下什么呢？”

“亚瑟，你什么都不想放弃，既想要自由又不敢放手，就因为这样你才什么都抓不住。”弗朗西斯将他翻过身，抵在苔藓遍布的粗壮古木上，它很像波诺佛瓦庭院里的那棵树，古老、荫湿，散发着腐朽没落的气息，却是他们所有人的根茎。

但那真的是根茎吗？那只是他们被教导的知识，从婴孩时期、甚至是从胎儿时期就被灌输的情感，他们真的需要它吗？

亚瑟的身体非常柔软，他没有受到阻拦，全部进入，然后就像他们第一次时那样，弗朗西斯咬住了那个耳廓，而亚瑟哭出了声音。这不是做爱，这依旧只是发泄，发泄的并非少年身体内的情欲，而是忿忿不得解的绝望和迷茫。

“别离开我。”

亚瑟还在哭着请求，明明想要投向光明的阳光，却依然拽着黑暗不放手。

“放手吧亚瑟，你会把自己压碎的。”动作激烈如生死相斗，可语气却温柔似天鹅绒，弗朗西斯舔下耳尖冒出的血滴，将腥甜的味道还给血液的主人，“他不是无力反击的白兔，你也不再是只能袖手旁观的孩子，我更不会让那样的事情重演。你不属于这里，亚瑟，和他一起离开吧。

亚瑟亲吻着他，和眼泪一起，他摇头拒绝，却逐渐妥协，到最后，只剩下道别。

白光闪过眼前，像是兔子的皮毛，蹦蹦跳跳。

他离开亚瑟的身体，替他清理干净不知道究竟是谁留下的痕迹，他跪坐在泥泞土地，最后一次亲吻那朵盛开在大腿内侧的玫瑰。

“再见，亚瑟。”他说，在那里留下红色的吻痕，花瓣逐渐聚合，又恢复成为紧闭的花苞，“我爱你，但别对我说这句话，因为那不是真的。”

玫瑰被隐藏于长袍之下，亚瑟同样跪坐在地面，他的双眼就像是他魔杖的尖端，闪耀光点。他抚摸着同样潮湿的脸颊，再一次亲吻发抖的嘴唇，“你不想让我说那句话，可是我必须要说，因为那不是假的。我爱你，你是我的好友，我曾经唯一拥有的一切。弗朗西斯，我永远不会忘记你。”

亚瑟消失在城堡的亮光里，水晶球内雷暴停止，弗朗西斯再一次挥动魔杖，浓密乌云消散，阳光撕破遮挡，为土地降下温暖。

第二天，来自古老纯血家族的亚瑟柯克兰和一个格兰芬多的麻瓜学生一起消失了，霍格沃茨内没有他们的踪影，柯克兰家也没有，白崖对岸的波诺佛瓦家同样没有。作为亚瑟的幼时好友，并且被多人目击曾与阿尔弗雷德发生争执，弗朗西斯受到了严密审问，可他没有说出什么，就连吐真剂也毫无效果。所有人都放下了对他的猜疑，只有弗朗西丝卡在一个夜晚坐在了他的床边。

“为什么放他走？”她的头发很长，在末尾自然卷曲，落在弗朗西斯的手背上，“我以为你很爱他。”妹妹低下身，将脸靠在他的胸膛，自嘲地笑了两声，继续说下去，“我曾经很恨你，哥哥，你明明知道我对他的心意，却和他…我那次不小心看见你们在一起，就在我们订婚的那天晚上，你不知道那时候我有多么伤心。我想要告诉父亲们，想要他们禁止你们再见面，可是第二天，我看见他和你在一起说话的样子。亚瑟从来没有在我面前那样开心过，虽然你们还是在吵架，可是他在笑，没有平时的伪装和虚假。所以我没有告诉任何人，因为我想让他继续那样笑下去。”

弗朗西斯抬起手，他抚摸着妹妹的长发，那是与他自己头发别无二致的触感，顺滑、柔软，却没有温度。

“他会的，弗朗西丝卡，我向你保证。”

“可父亲他们不会放过他。”

弗朗西斯坐起身，在月色下，面前的双胞胎妹妹就像是一面镜子，他看着镜子里的自己说出那些话，并且下定决心。

“我们不会让他们如愿的。”

同年，弗朗西斯和弗朗西丝卡从布斯巴顿毕业，因为亚瑟的失踪，弗朗西丝卡与威尔柯克兰结婚，弗朗西斯进入魔法部，三个人为了保护亚瑟与两大家族暗中较量。魔法部的新兴派别也早就想要削弱古老纯血家族的权力，他们联合很多不满封建规则的纯血巫师，成功打压了众多权力过大的巫师家族。在多年的努力后，魔法世界终于出现了现代的曙光，最新的巫师法则出台颁布，对于一切巫师一视同仁，即使是麻瓜出身也有权力反对贵族族长的意见，更不用说是其家族内的后辈子女。

已然年迈的柯克兰和波诺佛瓦再无力反抗时代的波涛，他们放弃了对于亚瑟的追查和问责，默认了他的逃离。

他究竟去了哪里？弗朗西斯也无从得知。他或许可以查到，魔法部拥有比从前的那两个家族更多的权力和更广的关系网，只要他想要寻找，亚瑟一定会再次出现在他的面前。可是那又有什么意义呢？他知道，亚瑟一定会开心快乐，他也相信，亚瑟不会忘了他，这就够了。

弗朗西丝卡的孩子们在庭院里与两只白兔玩耍，他们抱着兔子跑到最爱的舅舅面前，接受他有些扎脸却总是香喷喷的贴面亲吻，又拉着他来到古树下的兔子窝边，指着里面新出生的小兔笑着向弗朗西斯展示。弗朗西斯拥抱了他们，而孩子们只是茫然地拍拍他的头发。

舅舅不要哭。他们咬着发音不清的句子。

在亚瑟失踪的第十年，弗朗西斯在一个街角看见了对面的两个人影，他们与从前相比变化了不少，但他还是在一瞬间就认出了那个发旋。

因为是来到美国处理魔法部的工作，弗朗西斯为自己施展了隐身咒，可他用的并不是学校老师所教的咒语，而是他和亚瑟在进入布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨之前自己创造的独特咒语——谁都无法发现他的踪迹和身影，只有创造咒语的另一个人。

那个人正和阿尔弗雷德抱着大大的纸袋走在街道上，他们在说着什么，通过阅读唇语，弗朗西斯发现那只是无聊的斗嘴。阿尔弗雷德抱怨亚瑟总是做糊料理，亚瑟则简单回嘴说你爱吃不吃。然后，他得到了美国麻瓜的一个突然的吻，纸袋里的苹果掉落地面，它避开车潮，一路翻滚，直到弗朗西斯的脚边。

阿尔弗雷德放下纸袋跑过来想要捡起苹果，而亚瑟则看见了那个只有他能够看见的人。他睁大眼睛，像是不相信眼前一切，眨了几下，终于确认那就是真实。

「弗朗西斯。」

他看见亚瑟动了动嘴唇，说出他的名字。

阿尔弗雷德已经捡起苹果，他就站在弗朗西斯面前，却浑然未觉，只是将苹果拿在手里吹了吹上面的灰尘。无名指上的指环反射了太阳的光芒。

路对面，亚瑟向他露出微笑，那个笑容比他记忆里的任何一个都要开朗。阿尔弗雷德已经返回对面，而亚瑟将额头抵在他的胸口。与没有回应的从前不同，他被温柔地抱住了，阿尔弗雷德没有说话，只是这样抱着他。直到一分钟后，亚瑟抬起脸亲吻了他的下巴，他才笑眯眯地再次抱起购物袋，继续了刚才毫无意义的争论。

在两人消失在转角的前一秒，亚瑟回过头，他又露出了那个笑容，弗朗西斯看见他在说话，很简单，只有两个单词。

「谢谢。」

他没有忘记他，笑得真实又美好。

弗朗西斯没有追上去，也没有继续停留，他离开了那个街角。

Fin.


End file.
